Join the Clan
JOIN THE CLAN SURVIVAL ISN'T EASY ON YOUR OWN ALRIGHT... ---- Hey there! So, you want to join Silverclan, right? Just so you're wondering, you can! So, all you have to do is fill out this form: Name: Power: (if they have any) Rank: ''' '''Clan: (Please put what clan your cat is) Appearance: Personality: History: Family: Extras: By: (Please put who it's by) Place your cats below here Clan, Tribe, even Boneclan are accepted, We even need some Magical Warrior's and Apprintices please :) Name: Snowstar Rank: Warrior, Leader Appearance: an all white she-cat with-ice-blue eyes Personality: Multiple personality's History: Born into Silverclan Family: Frostclaw-brother, Ravenpaw- kin, Moonheart- kin Extras: Ravenpaw is her apprentice By: Cynderheart Name: Frostclaw Rank: Warrior, Deputy Appearance: an all white tom with green eyes Personality: Multiple peronality's History: Born into Silverclan Family: Ravenpaw- Doughter, Snowstar- Sister, Moonheart- Mate Extras: none By: Cynderheart Name: Littlefoot Rank: Medicine Cat Appearance: a small black and white tom with amber eyes Personality: kind and sweet History:Born a Kittypet Family: none Extras: none By: Cynderheart Name: Ravenpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: an all white she-cat with green eyes Personality: Multiple personality History: Born into Silverclan Family: Moonheart- Mother, Frostclaw- Father, Snowstar- Kin Extras: Snowstar's Apprentice By: Cynderheart Name: Moonheart Rank: Warrior, Queen Appearance: A Pale white and ginger she-cat with blue eyes Personality: Multipe personality History: Born into Silverclan Family: Ravenpaw- kit, Frostclaw- mate, Snowstar- kin Extras: Expecting Three more kits By: Cynderheart Name:Starkit Rank:Apprentice ''' '''Appearance:A black kitten with small white stars all over. Personality:Starkit is a very nice person but she hates to be defied. History:Starkit was born to Cloudkit who had given birth to her under the stars of the night sky. Cloudkit then promptly died due to blood loss so Starkit never knew her mother. She wanted to become an Apprentice so she could help people. Family'Her mother (deceased): '''Extras: ' 'Approved-User:Cynderheart ' 'Name: '''Icefire '''Power:'Can control most of the Elements (Not rock or metals) '''Rank: '''Magical Warrior '''Appearance: '''Blue-grey, with a white muzzle and paws '''Personality: '''Multiple '''History: '''Found as a kit by SilverClan '''Family: Unknown Extras: 'None '''By: 'Kibethastarael Approved- Cynderheart Name:Flameclaw Power:Abilty to turn people to stone Rank:Magical queen Apperence:Orange she-cat with amber eyes Personalty:Friendly but a poor hunter Family:Yarrowkit (son),Tansykit (Daughter),Honeykit (daughter),Beechkit (Son),Dockkit (daughter),Thymekit,(son),Deathstar (sister) Winxclubfan1 (talk) 20:21, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Approved!Cynderheart (talk) 13:13, October 16, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart AkA Cyn or Cynder Reedpaw Rank:Apprentince Apperence:Grey tom with dark amber eyes Personalty:Shy and can be scared lots Family:All dead. Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:46, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Approuved!Cynderheart (talk) 17:08, October 29, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Moonblaze Name: Moonblaze Power: None Rank: Warrior Appearance:Silver tom with emerald-green eyes. Personality:Can be hot-headed. History: clanborn Family:None Extras: None Made and approved by Azure Shadow Dancer and Midnightpaw '''Name: Shadow Dancer Power: Can melt into the shadows, Can talk telepathically to Midnightpaw, can travel to the future/past. Rank: 'Aprentince. '''Clan: '''Silverclan. Though he dissapears and does not return for a long while at times. '''Appearance: ' Jet black Tom with white speckles here and there. And pure black eyes. '''Personality: He is considered a mad man to all cats. He is very fn loving and tends to get people doing what he wants. A lot of cats tend to ignore him half the time. He is fine with this. He tends to day dream. History: When he was a kitten he just appeared. He was raised by Darkpaw who died a few years ago. After his death he started leaving the clan for long periods of time. He sometimes takes Midnightpaw with him. Family: Darkpaw: Dead The rest Unknown Extras: No he is not related to Midnightpaw. By: 'Princesstori16' Princcesstori16 (talk) 19:04, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Name: Midnightpaw Power: 'She can see through things. Can talk using her mind. and can '''travel with Shadow Dancer. '''Rank: Apprentince' Clan: Silverclan. Same as Shadow Dancer she will dissapear and reppear. ''' '''Appearance: Jet black White eyes. Personality: Shy Careful silent curious History: ''' She was dropped in a feild neer the Nursrey. A clan member found her and decided to raise her. '''Family: unknown Extras: She travels with Shadow Dancer. No they are not related. By: 'Princesstori16.' Both are approuved! Cynderheart (talk) 19:08, April 28, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Riversong ''' '''Name: Riversong Power: ''' '''Can breathe under water.''' '''Can make water move to her control. Can heal. Rank: ''' '''Magical Warrior. (Can they have babaies or can only Queens have them?) Clan: ''' Silverclan '''Appearance: Shaggy grey fur and sea green eyes. Personality: Gentle spunky motherly friendly. History: She was born a boneclan kit but was rid of as soon as she was born she was raised by the Silverclan leader who felt bad for her. She feel in love with Shadow Dancer but he did not now this. Shadow Dancer later feel in love with her and they married. Family: Unknown. Extras: She is acctualy from the boneclan, She is Shadow Dancers wife. By: 'Princesstori16Princcesstori16 (talk) 18:20, April 30, 2014 (UTC)' Approuved and yes my Magical Warrior Deathclaw had kits with an ordinary warrior named Pinepelt, they can also have kits with other magical warrios Cynderheart (talk) 13:58, May 1, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart